Quantum Smile
by SesshRinEqualsLove
Summary: What if a smile could destroy the whole universe?


☹ Quantum Smile ☹

It is a sunny day as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reside in a meadow, blankly staring at each other as they sit cross-legged in an attempt to get to know each other and be more "brotherly."

"Don't you ever have anything to say?" Inuyasha finally grouches with arms folded, in response to the frustration that has slowly built up inside of him over the last thirty minutes that they've been there because Sesshomaru is just so stuffy and aloof.

"Words are for half-breeds, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru drones in a blasé manner.

Inuyasha starts growling.

"What is the point in asking me to come here, only for us to sit here, stupidly staring at each other and saying nothing?!" Inuyasha howls.

"This Sesshomaru did not ask you to come here, half-breed. Jaken did," he snidely replies.

"But you ASKED him to ASK_ me_ to come here, bastard."

Sesshomaru stares at him with a very subtle look of amusement in his eyes.

"Potatoes. PotAHtoes, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha starts trembling as the rage inside of him flares up more.

"First of all, we don't eat _potatoes_ in Japan, we eat RICE. Secondly, we've been coming here for the last _month_ now and everytime, you pull this same shit on me! I only come here because Kagome forces me to! Thinks we should be closer because we're 'SIBLINGS' and all of that horse shit! But I'm just about done with your crap, Sesshomaru! Done!" he gruffly snaps.

"Temper, temper, Inuyasha. All of that _human_ blood running through your veins, makes you very rash and easily agitated and that is why this Sesshomaru will always be more powerful than you and superior to you, in battle as well."

"Tell that to your missing arm..."

Sesshomaru scowls while gazing away from his half-brother before his disdainful gaze drifts back towards him.

"But this Sesshomaru does not need but _one_ arm to completely incapacitate you, Inuyasha. Did you enjoy that _hole_ I inflicted on your weak stomach, not too long ago, Inuyasha? Hm?"

Inuyasha sighs as he gives him a deadpanned look while tilting his head, sideways.

"So is this the real reason you asked me to come here? So that you could taunt me and torture me with bullshit?"

"Again, Inuyasha. I did not ask you to come here... JAKEN did."

Inuyasha's eyes flash down at an angle as he huffs in exasperation.

"Okay-okay. I give up. Jaken asked me to come here, then," he drones.

"Inuyasha, are you actually conceding...? That's not like you..."

"Well, unlike you, I'm capable of changing and growing and no one cares if I act 'out of character' because I'm not a 'sexy,' elfin-eared 'babe.'"

Sesshomaru slowly shakes his head with a taunting look in his eyes and a very subtle smile on his face.

"Oh Inuyasha. Jealousy just does not suit you, at all. You should stop, right away."

Inuyasha's mouth pops open as his eyes grow alarmingly large, in a patronizingly awestruck and taken-aback way.

He mockingly sings, "Oh, am I seeing hints of the old Sesshomaru, hm?! The one who first appeared in the manga who had a PERSONALITY before the anime folks transformed him into the boring, flat mess of a character that he is, now, hm?!"

"Well, Inuyasha. It is sufficient enough to be boring and flat when you are as "sexy" as..."

Sesshomaru points to himself.

"This Sesshomaru... In _your_ words..."

"Fine. Well, let me just ask you this question then, LORD Sesshomaru... Why don't you ever SMILE, hm? And why do you refuse to not pull that stuffy, snooty, frozen stick out of your flat, tight ass!"

Sesshomaru blandly responds, "Don't refer to your own ass that way, Inuyasha. Your'e disgracing yourself."

"Whatever, Sesshomaru. And like seriously. At least I have something called a 'personality.' Sure, all the _fangirls_ may love you and put Kagome with you in their stupid stories. But guess what? They're SHALLOW and SUPERFICIAL. I could care less whether a bunch of _shallow_, pimple-faced teenagers like me or not. Everyone in the Inuyasha Universe knows that Kagome belongs with me."

Sesshomaru tilts his head at him in an understatedly snarky stare.

"What makes you think that Kagome is so special, anyway, Inuyasha? But you are right. I would never choose someone like Kagome, in the first place. Besides the fact that she is a human, she is just insufferably obnoxious and a spoiled brat. I would choose Kagura or even Kikyo or RIN, over your obnoxious human female, any day. I hardly even know the woman..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Sesshomaru. And if you ever even _think_ about putting your hands on Kagome, be prepared to deal with me, personally."

Sesshomaru subtly rolls his eyes at him.

"Do not worry, Inuyasha. I have plenty of choices besides her. The fangirls (his brows lift in emphasis) love this Sesshomaru and I have access to over a billion OC's that they project themselves into."

Sesshomaru breaks the forth wall as he seductively gazes at the camera with a subtle smirk before alluringly and elegantly flicking his hair back with his hand and then winking.

"There is enough of this Sesshomaru, for everybody..."

He starts twirling a lock of his luscious mane while continuing to tease the camera with his otherworldly, golden eyes while the corners of his lips lengthen in a tantalizing way.

"_Mmm_..."

Inuyasha sarcastically stares at him.

"Show off," he scoffs.

"BEHOLD, MY FAITHFUL ONES!!!" a voice suddenly thunders from the sky which causes them both to flinch before their faces jerk up.

Then, Sesshomaru's eyes grow large with his mouth remaining closed as Inuyasha's mouth pops open with his eyes growing alarmingly wide before he flashes behind Sesshomaru while hugging his body in terror as he peaks out from behind his shoulder, at the sight they both behold, consuming the sky.

It is an an awe-inspiring vision of a breathtakingly beautiful female who's essence is basked in an ethereal, white light with her black hair wavy and flowing as it floats around her and down past her feet with her also adorned in a very exquisite and regal, seven layered Kimono with the outer one a royal purple shade.

Now that she's got there attention, she goes on.

"It is I!!! Amaterasu!!! I have come to deliver a very urgent message to the one who goes by the name, Sesshomaru!!!"

While gawking up at the magnificent being in awe as his heart pounds in his chest, Sesshomaru calls out, "I am Sesshomaru!!! It is I who you seek, Amaterasu?!!!"

Inuyasha thumps his temple while hissing in his ear, "Show some respect, Sesshomaru! It's Amaterasu Sama, for crying out loud!"

Sesshomaru's brilliant irises slide sideways in annoyance.

"Silence! Inuyasha! This Sesshomaru knows what he is doing! And remove yourself from my person, half-breed!" he hisses back.

"Sesshomaru!!!" her voice booms, again as thunder roars around her and lightning flashes with the sky appearing dark and ominous.

The Daiyokai's eyes flash back up to her as his skin crawls.

"Yes, Amaterasu Sama!!!"

Inuyasha snickers to himself at how for once, Sesshomaru is just as terrified as anyone else would be, in this fantastically astonishing situation they've found themselves in.~

Meanwhile, across the land in a village where Inuyasha left his traveling companions, earlier, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara and Shippo gaze up into the sky in awe as they hear everything the goddess is bellowing, as if she were right where they are.

"If _we_ can see and hear her...that means, certainly, that everyone else in this land can see and hear her, as well," Miroku surmises.

"Yes, Miroku San. I think that you are correct. But I wonder what she wants with Sesshomaru, in the first place?" Sango replies.~

In the meantime, somewhere else, Naraku has cornered Kikyo in the woods and they are engaged in a heated discussion.

"For the billionth time, Naraku! I shall not make love to you! But I _shall_ wipe you off the face of this land! You can be assured of that!"

Naraku snarkily stares at her with his arms folded before he darkly retorts, "Who said I wanted to 'make love' to you, Kikyo? The only thing a whore of your caliber would be good for is being _fucked_. Kukuku."

"Alright, that does it!"

She readies her bow and arrow as she points it at him.

Naraku's hands fly up in a surrendering gesture.

He nefariously chuckles.

"Alright, Kikyo Sama. You don't have to be so touchy, I was just being facetious. But I will say this..."

His gaze grows more malevolent and sinister which causes Kikyo's body to shudder as he threateningly utters under his breath, "If I can't have you, Kikyo...in the end...NO one will..."

His returns to normal as he continues, "You already made love to me, several times but now you are pretending as if it never occurred, now that Inuyasha has started giving you attention, once more. But I refuse to be a third wheel, Kikyo. If I have to destroy the whole universe to ensure that you two do not end up together, that is what I shall do."

Kikyo folds her arms.

"You will never be able to accomplish something so extraordinary as destroying the whole universe so that Inuyasha and I, don't end up together, so even bringing it up is just utter foolishness. Inuyasha may be smaller than you but he is better at using what he has. All _you_ do, is jam it in and then halfhazardly thrust it back and forth, to fulfill your own needs without any thought to mine."

"Oh really, Kikyo? It was only once that I didn't make you come and you know it or else, you wouldn't keep coming back for more. But in regards to the only time that I didn't, if you weren't so frigid at the time, Kikyo, you would have had a much better experience... Just ask Sesshomaru...? There's never been even _one_ time that I haven't sent him to the stars and back."

Kikyo gasps as she gawks at him.

"You-you?! You've had sex with Sesshomaru?!" she hisses.

Naraku wickedly smirks at her.

"As my non-existent mother always said... Never judge a book by it's cover..." her purrs.

Kikyo stares at him, stunned, for a moment before the corners of her plush mouth expand into a mischievous, closed smile.

"Well, since you've revealed this much...I am curious to know...does Sesshomaru lose his usual icy demeanor, whenever you take him?"

Naraku playfully and menacingly taunts her with his gaze.

"EVERYtime..."

Kikyo smiles with devilish and lustful amusement.

"Wow... Who would've thunk...? Well, I must say that he IS quite handsome and I would certainly pay to see..."

"Sesshomaru!!!" they both hear a voice blasting from the sky.

They immediately rush a small distance, out of the forest to a nearby meadow.

Then their eyes grow, dangerously, wide as they behold a fantastic vision of a marvelous being filling the whole sky.~

"The universe is in grave danger!!! An evil god from a far away galaxy, has chosen you as the catalyst for his diabolical plot to break the whole universe and destroy all of existence!!!"

Sesshomaru's pale brows furrow as he quizzically stares up at the deity.

"What...?" he replies.

The deity starts blinking at him before it starts dragging on for a very long, unsettling amount of time.

That's when Sesshomaru gazes back at Inuyasha before they both stare at each other with their golden eyes tacitly questioning why she's acting so strangely.

"Sesshomaru!!!" she finally bellows, again which causes both of their hearts to leap before Sesshomaru's eyes break away from Inuyasha as they flash back up at the goddess.

"Y-yes, Amaterasu Sama!" he differentially projects upward.

The goddess bellows with comical exaggeration in response, "I have just gotten another message that shall more thoroughly explain everything to you!!! What I first revealed to you wasn't as thorough as this next message will be!!! But this message will have more details in it that will allow you to more fully comprehend everything from an Inuyokai perspective or a Inu hanyo perspective or from the perspective of a tree or a human Samurai warrior or a chicken in a barn or the worm that the chicken is eating!!! You must not fear the message, I am going to give you, for it shall be simple for you to understand once I have revealed it to you!!! You must understand that the world is round and therefore messages take time to revolve around a space and...!!!"~

Meanwhile, back at the village as Inuyasha's party is still outside, Kagome comments, "Why is she taking so long to reveal whatever she's trying tell him?"

Shippo adorably chirps while residing over Kagome's shoulder, "Well, isn't that the way it is, all the time?! Everything just goes on and on and on and never ends!"

Miroku chimes in, "Yes, Shippo. You are correct. This series just goes on and on without end. We should have been able to destroy Naraku, ages ago but somehow, it seems it is never to be..."

He turns towards the camera before shaking his head with a mockingly somber look on his face.~

The deity continues to deliver her mysterious message to Sesshomaru, "There is a powerful god who exists in a distant part of the universe!!! He has defied the requests of all the other gods, out of revenge and placed a horrible curse upon you!!!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows crease as Inuyasha gawks at his half brother with a worried look on his face.

The deity goes on, "He has cursed you by creating a new law of the universe with you as the source of that law?"

"A-a... A 'law of the universe?'" Sesshomaru echoes.

"Yes, a law of the universe!!! You see, within the whole universe which stretches far past this world which is nothing more than a giant, round rock with a molten core, floating in a dark space around The Sun which is a star made up of fire and superheated energy, there exists certain laws that were established since the beginning of time!!! Like, for instance!!! When you drop something, it falls on a world like this one...!!! That is unless, you are a magical being such as yourself!!! Well that is one universal law!!! There are many more where that came from but the point I am trying to bring forth, is that this god has created a _new_ law that from now on, the universe along with time, space and all of existence, itself, cannot go on if, as stated using his exact wording, 'An icy, stoic, arrogant, impassive, pompous asshole of a being who rarely smiles known as Sesshomaru, ever by some miracle, actually smiles! In other words...if you ever smile again, Sesshomaru, especially if it is a smile derived from some kind of joy, pleasure or amusement, the whole universe along with time and space, itself, shall be sucked into a gigantic black hole and existence will be no more!!!'"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stare up at the deity with theatrically flabbergasted expressions as nothing but crickets can be heard around them.

Then finally, Sesshomaru's face drops into it's usual bland, cold mien.

"Well, that is not so bad. I do not smile, anyway. It should not be a problem for this Sesshomaru," the Daiyokai drones.

The goddess probes him for a moment with her eyes before a beaming grin flashes onto her face as she elegantly claps her hands together.

"Splendid, Sesshomaru!!! Then so shall it be!!! You shall not smile, ever again!!! And then the universe which includes the netherworlds, soul realms, all yokai realms along with time and space, itself shall remain in one piece!!!"

At this point, she dramatically flaps her Kimono before she starts fading away.

"We will be watching you!!! We are counting on you, Sesshomaru!!!"

Her words create several echoes through the expanse of sky before she finally vanishes completely and the sky flashes back to a sunny, blue hue with the birds chirping and the butterflies fluttering about the meadow.

From there, after Inuyasha sits beside Sesshomaru, the siblings remain still while in a state of shock.

Then finally, Sesshomaru mumbles while staring ahead with a lost look in his eyes, "Well, I guess I should get going then..."

Inuyasha slides his gaze in his direction before he watches him with a sympathetic and grave look on his face.

"It seems like a terrible burden to bare... But you probably won't end up smiling, anyway, you know? Though now that you can't, perhaps it would've been better if you smiled more then... If you smile now, I guess it was alright having you as a brother..."

Sesshomaru keeps staring ahead.

"Hm..." he finally grunts.

He rises to his feet, soon after that before simply drifting away without saying goodbye as Inuyasha watches him leave.

Sesshomaru keeps traveling for a while through the forest, until whatever scents he can perceive, are far away.

Then out of nowhere, his usual, cold exterior drops as he shrieks up to the artificial ceiling that is created from the leaves of all the towering trees that are soon being toppled as he ends up going on a tree slicing rampage.

More and more trees continue to topple as nothing more than a blur can be seen as he zips around the forest.

Then finally, after sealing at least a mile of trees to their doom, his feet finally touch down on the ground, once more before his cool exterior returns after he deeply inhales through his nostrils.

"Nothing better to do today, aye?" he suddenly hears a smooth voice utter in a smug tone.

He whirls around, only to be confronted by a tall, muscular man with flowing hair as dark as night and crimson red, eyes.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru utters in a monotonous tone.

The spider hanyo, folds his arms with a pretentious closed grin on his face.

"Why, good afternoon, Sesshomaru, long time no see."

Sesshomaru gives him a disgusted, withering look before he whirls away and folds his arms.

"Leave me, Naraku," he insipidly says.

"So you would rather pretend like our encounters never happen now, aye?"

Sesshomaru remains silent for a moment.

"I do not know what you are referring to Naraku," he replies.

Naraku incredulously grunts which causes Sesshomaru's eyes to flash wider.

"Don't feign obliviousness with me, Sesshomaru. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Even right now, you long for more of what I have to offer. It seems that the stress of no longer being able to smile along with the continuation of all of existence, depending on you, is getting to you and making you more receptive to a rough pounding by your favorite spider Hanyo."

Sesshomaru shudders as smutty, shameful memories of the mind-blowing things he's done with Naraku, begin to torment his mind and body.

He deeply and shakily inhales through his sensitive nose with Naraku's scent, laced with arousal, causing him to shudder, again.

"I only went there with you, to test your strength for the day in which I wreak annihilation upon you," he replies while managing to keep his true feelings out of his voice.

With his arms still folded, Naraku gives him a deadpanned look.

"Alright, Sesshomaru. You already know that I, Naraku, can see right through all of your bullshit excuses, by now and the games you enjoy playing with everyone else. I am getting impatient. Turn around," he dominantly and brutally utters.

Sesshomaru feels himself trembling, at this time with a mixture of sexual yearning (he just loves it when Naraku orders him around and pulls his hair and makes him beg for more of him, like that) and outrage that anyone would address him in such a disrespectful manner with his eyes having grown large and his jaw having dropped.

Finally, he whirls around.

"How dare you address this Sesshomaru in such an impudent...!"

Before he can blink an eye, Naraku has flashed towards him and has smashed his lips against the Daiyokai's while cradling the back of his head with his hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes appear dangerously wide and stunned for a moment with the claws on one of his hands, lifted and ready to strike, even though he doesn't actually resist Naraku before finally, his eyelids grow languid as he melts into the kiss with Naraku's arm now wrapped around him while the hand attached to his other arm continues to cradle the back of Sesshomaru's head as Sesshomaru timidly and fragily wraps his arms around Naraku.

Soon after that, Sesshomaru's mouth spreads open for the commanding spider hanyo before they end up kissing passionately and slowly as their heads romantically bob in synch with each other and they quietly release sounds of pleasure.

They end up kissing for at least fifteen minutes before finally, Naraku executes his insidious plan as while both their swollen lips are parting, right before Sesshomaru is about to close his mouth as he's going in for another suckle of Naraku's lips; a glowing, purple orb the size of a pea, floats from Naraku's throat straight into Sesshomaru's mouth and down his throat.

It isn't long before Sesshomaru is pulling away and then he ends up bowled over while furiously coughing as he holds his throat and stomach.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" he croaks out in between a cough.

That's when a fiendish laugh starts slithering from Naraku's mouth.

At that moment, Sesshomaru starts to panic as he can tell that, that laugh is a terrible, terrible omen of what's to come.

But despite the very unsettling sense that he's getting, Sesshomaru still attempts to save face, anyway.

He strains out again between coughs, "If this is (cough). Poison (cough). You should already know that (cough). I am immune to most of them and will be (cough). Killing you soon after (cough). I recover from this momentary set-back (cough)."

No, it's not poison, Sesshy Sama. But you shall find out what it is, soon enough," Naraku utters in a derisive tone with his brows lifting in emphasis of his words before he darkly cackles, some more.

"Hah-hah!"

Sesshomaru's eyes grow startled at the laugh he just heard bursting from his lips.

Sesshomaru's heart starts to race faster as it finally dawns on him what Naraku did to him with things soon depreciating further, from there.

"Hah-hah...! Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah...!!!"

Now, not being able to control himself, Sesshomaru goes on laughing and (uh-oh) _smiling_ as he laughs but with his eyes disturbingly not reflecting the condition of the lower half of his face but instead, appearing consumed with terror and rage.

"What did you do to me, you bastard?!" Sesshomaru gruffly shouts as he continues to guffaw, uncontrollably.

Soon, he's laughing so hard that he's actually on the ground writhing back and forth as he holds his stomach.

Meanwhile, as Sesshomaru does all of this, Naraku continues to laugh, diabolically and mockingly at him.

"I want you, Sesshomaru! But unfortunately for you, I want Kikyo, more! Kukuku! But she loves Inuyasha and I can't have that! Kuku! So I've opted to destroy the universe, instead!"

He goes on cackling and being entertained at Sesshomaru's expense.

It isn't much longer before Kikyo arrives, after Naraku had suddenly decided to abandon her, earlier, to take advantage of this opportunity to live up to the word he gave her, after hearing what Amaterasu had to say to Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo! Welcome to the party! You've come just in time!" he greets her in an artificially jovial tone while making a gesture with his arms as he spreads them out.

But Kikyo is not in the mood for lightheartedness, right now.

"Naraku! You depraved monster! How could you doom everyone in existence just to spite me, like this?!" she rebukes him, instead.

At this point, Sesshomaru regains enough control to where he can get up off of the ground but sporadic laughs continue to escape his throat as he holds his stomach.

"Sesshomaru Sama! Are you okay?!" Kikyo calls out to him before rushing over to his side and placing her hand against his back while clasping his upper arm in an attempt to help him.

The sight of two of the people he's been romantically involved with being close like this, incites an insanely envious rage to well up within him as a deranged energy floods into his eyes with the venomous scrunching of his lips.

Finally, he starts shrieking at them like a crazed maniac, "It's too laaate!!! It's too late, Kikyo!!! I told you that I would do it, didn't I?!!! I told you!!! You will never be able to betray me, again!!! Not with Inuyasha!!! And not with Sesshomaru!!! It's all over!!! I've beaten you aaaall!!!"

He begins to maniacally laugh.

Soon after that, a loud boom can be heard blasting through the atmosphere above as lightening and thunder starts to roar through and flash across the sky in a frighteningly excessive display, as well.

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo's eyes flash up to the heavens, in dread.

Then Amaterasu's voice calls out from above them.

"Sesshomaru!!! You have failed us all!!! The end is nigh!!! You should have never trusted Naraku and made yourself so vulnerable to being taken advantage of by falling for his seductions and falling in love with such a wicked being as he!!!"

Right then, Sesshomaru's face flashes red with humiliation and embarrassment while Kikyo awkwardly gawks at him but while continuing to help him with her hand against his back while clasping his arm as he bows over.

Not long after that, Inuyasha arrives with Tetsusaiga already transformed and ready to do some damage.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?! Naraku, what did you do to him?! Why are _you_ here, Kikyo?!" he asks them all as he turns to each of them while already knowing they were here, together before he arrived because he smelled all of their scents from far away (he also is sensing the smell of Naraku and Sesshomaru's arousal...).

Sesshomaru weakly gazes over at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've let the whole universe down. How could I be so foolish."

"You are in love with...Naraku...Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pathetically lowers his gaze, with a lost look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha. This isn't the time to be interrogating him like this. He's already feeling bad enough, as it is," Kikyou interrupts.

"Inuyasha, to answer your question...Kikyou has been FUCKING me," Naraku sadistically confesses before evilly cackling, again.

Inuyasha's mouth becomes agape as he stares at her with a wounded look in his eyes.

"Kikyo...how could you?" he cries under his breath.

Kikyo stares at him with a stunned look on her face at first before her expression turns into an obstinate scowl.

She howls while accusatorially jabbing her finger at him, "Because YOU! Betrayed me, Inuyasha! For that girl! I was first! I should not have to play second best to that insufferable brat!"

Inuyasha starts to growl at her with indignance.

"Her name is, _Kagome_! Kikyo! _Kagome_! And I only ended up with her because she put this stupid necklace around my neck and I needed her to help me find the Jewel shards and then to destroy Naraku!"

"But you make love to her, Inuyasha! I've caught you all more than once, outside at night with you pinning her up against a wall and her legs wrapped around you while you were having...!"

Her lips curl in disgust as she stares at him witheringly, "Filthy, traitorous sex with her! She moaned loud enough to wake up an entire continent, for crying out loud!"

Inuyasha just speechlessly stares at her, with his mouth, agape.

Finally, he retorts with pain and rage in his eyes, "But sleeping with Kagome, is _nothing_ like sleeping with Naraku! How dare you?! And you were _dead_ and are still technically, DEAD! I would be with you, if you were still alive and you know it! Plus, Kagome is your reincarnation, so it's not like I'm not still, technically with you, anyway! You and Sesshomaru are the real traitors!" he howls.

Kikyo's face starts to tremble with her lips frowning and pinched in a distraught, wounded grimace as her eyes squint and glisten with her arms folded.

Inuyasha's infuriated gaze softens into a worried, sympathetic and remorseful one as he keeps gazing at Kikyo.

Then out of nowhere, a shriek bursts from her lips with tears flooding her rosy cheeks with her hand also, daintily flashing up to cover her lips before she whirls around and rushes away.

"K-Kikyo! Wait!" he calls out to her before running after her.

That leaves Sesshomaru alone with Naraku, once more.

Now with the laughs having totally subsided, with his arms folded and his head bowed, his eyes awkwardly swing back and forth from Naraku to the ground as he stares at him with menacing, sullen hostility each time his vision swings back up before finally, with scorn in his eyes, he deliberately jerks his face away from him.

Then everything remains eerily silent as the sense of Naraku's continued presence causes Sesshomaru to feel very uneasy.

Then he starts feeling him drifting over towards him but why won't his body do as he commands it and swing his arm back in an attack that will collide his claws with Naraku's stupid, handsome face so that he can inflict some flesh liquifying damage on it.

It isn't long before he's standing in front of him while cradling his face and delicately pushing against it in order to tacitly encourage him to turn around and look at him.

Finally, Sesshomaru submits to his gesture and slowly twists his head to him with a sullen look of disdain, exasperation and resentment, on his face.

Naraku gazes down with remorse in his eyes, to Sesshomaru's astonishment.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Sesshomaru. But I can't abide the thought of losing. I didn't come this far for nothing."

Sesshomaru stares at him.

"You could've abandoned your obsessive lust for power and took up my offer to settle down and live together at my castle. I possess enough power for the both of us. I could've fulfilled all of your dreams and more. How could you choose a pathetic human priestess over me?"

While continuing to gaze down with dreary expression, fantasies start to play in Naraku's mind of how wonderful it would've been if he resisted his strong desire to beat Inuyasha and simply settled down with Sesshomaru instead...all of the amazing sex...all of the power they would've possessed as one unit...

After sighing under his breath, he keeps looking down before his lips start to nefariously expand.

Then abruptly, he leaps back before a hellish, deranged cackle escapes his lips and then he starts pointing at Sesshomaru while tauntingly screaming, "Who cares how awesome it would've been! I won! Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! It won't matter to me once I no longer exist and it won't matter to you, either! I won! Hah-hah-hah-hah!"

Sesshomaru simply stares at him with his arms folded, in a deadpanned way.

Soon after that, Inuyasha returns with Kikyo and his Tetsusaiga transformed, again in his fury towards Naraku, for fucking everything up for him, after tiring of the heated argument he was still engulfed in with Kikyo and her ending up having to chase after him, after he announced to her, "I'm sick of this shit! I don't care if the world is going to end! I'm going to kill him before it does!"

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kikyo passively and distressingly cries with her hand against his arm.

"You fucking snake! First you ruin my life by tricking me and Kikyo into betraying each other! Then you sleep her! Then you seduce my powerful, amazing brother...!"

Sesshomaru gazes at Inuyasha in shock before the corner's of his lips subtly curl up with a warm gratitude in his eyes.

"And tarnish his dignity and pride so that you can wipe us all out of existence because you're such a miserable, dick-faced fuck! I don't care if the world is about to end! I will crush you before it does!"

Naraku simply stares at him for a moment before his mouth expands into a villainous grin as his hands rise in mock surrender.

"Inuyasha. Why so touchy? It's nothing personal. It's just a game and unfortunately, it looks as if I have won it. Dispose of me if you want but it won't change reality."

As Inuyasha continues to snarl at him with his sword drawn, out of nowhere, a whole bunch more people descend upon the area (littered with the trees Sesshomaru 'slaughtered,' earlier) which includes Miroku, Sango, Kagome and the rest of Inuyasha's group followed by Sesshomaru's party which includes Rin, Jaken and Kohaku along with Koga and his party and Naraku's party, including Kagura.

First, a bunch of questions are asked by a bunch of people. But before any questions are answered, since they all heard Amaterasu bellowing her words to Sesshomaru across the whole land, most are already aware that Sesshomaru has been getting it on with Naraku (of all people) and has also fallen in love with him along with knowing his predicament of not being able to ever smile, again without destroying the whole universe and all of existence.

Naraku makes sure to sadistically and maliciously answer all the questions he's capable of answering which is basically that, yes, he is the one responsible for making Sesshomaru smile and that he took advantage of Sesshomaru being in love with him by seducing him into sharing a passionate kiss with him and then he passed a magical orb from his body into Sesshomaru's through their mouths which forced Sesshomaru into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Everyone starts eyeing him with disdain, after that while wanting to kill him, including Sesshomaru but he let's it be known that it wouldn't matter anyway, if they harmed him because now, because of Sesshomaru, they are all going to die, anyway.

This statement removes the wind from Sesshomaru's sails and he drifts away from everyone into a corner to sulk, instead. Naraku also, so delightfully finds a way to repeatedly interject how he's been "fucking Kikyou very well" for "a long time now," in order to further wound Inuyasha and of course because Kagura is in love with Sesshomaru, she ends up feeling very hurt, too, not to mention disgusted by the fact that he could fall in love with such a dark-hearted entity as Naraku.

But thankfully because Rin is still so young (she could've ended up with him in the future), Rin simply feels a little awkward knowing such an intimate and vulnerable side of her otherwise perfect, stoic, compassionate and powerful Daiyokai guardian and protector.

Naraku also makes sure to stir the pot even more by letting it be known that Inuyasha has also been "giving it good," to Kikyo for "a long time now," in order to hurt Kagome. Inuyasha almost tries to rip his throat out at that point but then while trembling with fury, disgust and envy at the knowledge of Inuyasha banging Kikyo and so frequently while banging her, at the same time, she repeatedly and vindictively "sits" him which keeps Naraku safe from his claws, a little longer as he devilishly and tauntingly laughs while pointing at him, at the same time.

It isn't long after this before, with all the wounded feelings, deflated egos, frustration and awkwardness in the air, several heated arguments break out with Sesshomaru (atypically) arguing as well while others (like Miroku), plays the peacemaker before soon, another large boom can be heard roaring across the sky.

Amaterasu's voice soon follows, "The black hole has arrived!!! Sesshomaru, all of the gods hate yooou!!! Your lust and icy, arrogant nature have fucked it up for everyone!!! If you would've just smiled from the beginning and not have been such a chilly, douchebag of an asshole with such a large stick up your ass, the evil god wouldn't have chosen you and this wouldn't be happening!!! We're all fuuucked!!! It's all your fault, you pointy eared, spoiled, constantly whining about the Tetsusaiga, cold-hearted, self-centered, bullying piece-of-shit!!! Fuck you!!! Fuck YOU!!! And fuck the little girl that travels with you, too!!! She's always so happy all the time and us gods hate the excessively joyful!!! Fuck you Sesshomaru!!! Fuck...!!!"

Suddenly her voice fades in the middle of a seeming insensitive and venomous tirade against Sesshomaru.

At this time, they've all grown eerily quiet as they gawk up at the sky with certain people hugging each other or cuddling up to someone in order to feel safe like Inuyasha deciding, as one last obstinate show to Naraku, that he will never truly "win" like he desires, to hug both Kikyo and Kagome at the same time while Sango cuddles up to Miroku with Sango pulling Kohaku in and hugging him whether he remembers her or not and Shippo staying close to Inuyasha's shoulder as Sesshomaru surprisingly hugs Kagura while allowing Rin and Jaken to hug his legs and Kanna hugs Kagura's leg. Lastly, all of Koga's group hug as well which basically leaves Naraku all by his lonesome.

As he seethes with rage while venomously watching all of them basically shutting him out, he starts maniacally shrieking at them while also laughing like a deranged jerk and pointing at them, "That's why you're all dooooomed!!! Hah-hah!!! I won and you all lost!!! Hah-hah!!! I win!!! Hah-hah!!! I win!!!"

Inuyasha gazes over at him before looking him dead in the eye as he drones, "And yet, you're all alone..."

Then he goes back to ignoring him with everyone else as they keep gazing up at the sky.

Naraku just scowls at them while trembling with his fists clenched before finally, he stumps a short distance away before standing with his back to them and his arms folded while gazing out of the corner of his eye with a wounded expression.

Not long after that, Rin tries to say something to Sesshomaru but nothing comes out.

But somehow, he's able to read what the lack of sound won't allow him to hear.

"I'll always love you, Sesshomaru Sama... No matter what..."

Soon after that, the darkness swirls around them before enveloping them.

After the male's eyes flutter open, he beholds a strange yet familiar sight which is a simulation of stars that are displayed against every wall of the room, that he's in.

'Wow...that was really intense...' he thinks to himself before turning over to check on his mate who's lying in the levitating, star shaped bed, beside him.

But instead of finding him asleep, he discovers that he's awake, too.

His mate appears to be blankly staring ahead while resting on his elbows before he senses someone staring at him and twists his head in the direction of the male who just woke up before gazing down at him.

"Oh. Did I wake you? I'm sorry," he gently whispers.

"No, actually. I just had this...this strange dream, is all..."

The other male scrunches his brows.

"Oh, really? Me too... What was strange about yours?"

"Well..."

The male props himself up on his elbow while still facing his mate.

He goes on, "You were in my dream but you were the evil, spider yokai being you often roleplay in the virtual reality game... But the thing is that, it all just felt so real. So lucid. It's as if I'd spent several lifetimes in that dream as the Daiyokai being, Sesshomaru, that I always roleplay in the game. But now that I'm awoke, it seems like only a blip."

The male notices that his partner has a peculiarly startled look on his face.

"Hm... That's interesting, Azen... What else happened in the dream?"

The other male goes on, "Well, everything had been like in the game. You were the evil yokai, Naraku and he looked just like you with a few alterations and he was trying to collect all these shards so that he could become all powerful, to overcome his love and obsession of the character, Kikyo, who he fell in love with before becoming the yokai being and so on. So usually, everything in the game is supposed to end a certain way...my party along with the Inuyasha character's party and all the other parties are supposed to finally get to a point where they're battling your character before either, we all win or you win but of course, in real life, you've never actually been able to win me in the game so..."

The other male gazes over at his partner with a playfully snarky look on his face.

"Go on," he says with humor in his tone.

The other male teases him with his eyes while giving him a closed smile before continuing, "But this time, things don't happen that way... Instead, at some point this goddess of the world in the game, Earth, appears in the sky and tells my character that some other god cursed him by creating some 'universal law' which, what I think she meant was a 'law of physics,' that made it to where if my character, who's really stoic, cold, arrogant and rarely smiles, ever actually does smile, the universe and all existence will disappear into this black hole and cease to be. So then your character, who my character was secretly having an affair with..."

He gazes over at him with a waggish and flirty look on his face.

"Makes sense, sense we're partners in real life, right...? Seduces me into kissing you, after you'd heard what the goddess said in the sky along with everyone else. Then you pass a magical orb from your mouth to mines, causing me to heavily cough before laughing and smiling and then with all the parties in the game coming together, everything finally endings with us not being able to hear sound and darkness enveloping us as the universe is destroyed... So what do you think, Simrah? Sounds crazy, right?"

The other is quiet for a moment.

"Well, it's interesting because I had the exact same dream..."

"No way!"

"Yep. I sure did. It was funny too, how all the characters in the dream represented people we know in real life."

"Yeah. I noticed that, too."

They both grow quiet for a moment.

"Azen?" the male with long, flowing black hair and purple irises, finally says while breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Simrah...?"

"Isn't it great that I'm nothing like that character, though? On the galaxies, he was just so wicked, deranged and sadistic. I'd be miserable, if I had to spend my life being him..."

"Yeah. He's a vicious one, alright... And I guess even though I wasn't as bad as him, my character still sucks in certain ways, as well. Imagine living your whole existence never, ever smiling and hardly ever being expressive, except in subtle ways. But what was stranger was our awareness that we were in a fictional universe. Those female creatures called fangirls who were obsessed with my character, especially, always staying in character, were just too much... It's like they'd never heard of the words "growth" and "change." Plus, they acted like, if something wasn't written in a canon, then therefore you could never write it in a fanfiction story. So, if my character was never written having sex then, sorry, folks, you can't right them having sex in your fanfiction story, either... That would be 'OOC.'"

Sesshomaru grows in the story but I'm nothing like him when it comes to being cold and unexpressive. I'm the total opposite, actually. I can't see how anyone in real life, would want to be with someone like that. I'd be miserable being him."

"Yeah. You're right. It was so ridiculous. Fanfiction politics, I tell you. Like any other politics, it always sucks and never makes much sense. You could apply this 'out-of-character' logic to many other things... The characters aren't written or seen shitting, in the canon, so uh-oh, it's 'out-of-character' if you write a fanfiction story with them using the bathroom. They always wear the same clothes? Wanna change it? Uh-oh, OOC. Nothing is like that in real life. Fanfiction seems like it's about creating stories based on what you would've liked to see in a canon story. Some people want to see characters being more romantic, even if it wasn't in the canon or having sex or being more emotional and affectionate, like in the case of my character, Sesshomaru. These fangirls acted as if, if you made my character smile, the whole universe was literally going to disintegrate and disappear. Like the creator of that fictional universe was some god, capable of making scientific laws for their fictional story. It was so retarded. But thank goodness, I'm not Sesshomaru and can be in different moods, from one day to the next and not stuck in some vortex of having to always remain a certain way or else my "fans" will get upset. Azen can do what he wants. Fuck you, fangirls."

"Yeah. Fuck all the fangirls who don't feel that my character, Naraku or a character like Inuyasha, can bang your character, Sesshomaru because of their homophobia, cultural bias or hate of a certain character or that Sesshomaru can't bang anyone else who he's not obviously romantically attached to in the canon, like Rin, just because it would be considered 'OOC' to them and she's too young and their relationship isn't like that and Sesshomaru is too frigid to ever be interested in sex and blah, blah, blah. First, they don't complain when people put your character with Kagome, even though it's not a canon pairing, so shut the fuck up! It's not that serious. Plus, it's a fictional universe and no one is being hurt in real life by putting these characters together and people are gonna keep writing what they want, no matter how much you try to browbeat and guilt-trip them up by throwing words around like "disgusting." They know what you're trying to do so it won't work. Just get over it, gah! It's not the characters in my dream that I despise, it's more so those fangirls and really that whole fanfiction community, in the dream and their obsession with keeping characters, in character when the only one who truly knows if a character is in character, is the actual original creator of that character... So what happens if the original creator decides to write your character, Sesshomaru, sobbing tears while masturbating and eating out a twelve year old, large breasted, Rin, at the same time... Is he OOC then? I mean, perhaps Sesshomaru would be sobbing because he's so grateful for the most beautiful thing in his world and she tastes like heaven, too. Who knows? But that's what the original creator decided to write..."

"Yes. Everything you said, makes sense and I'm so glad I'm nothing like my character Sesshomaru, either... What female or male would want to be with someone who was incapable of being romantic, communicating how they felt or smiling at them to show appreciation or affection? It just wouldn't work in reality or in a romantic canon which is good reason to tweak his personality in a romantic fanfiction story... I mean, what he did for Rin was amazing but hey...smile a little more, for fuck's sake. Jeez..."

"Yeah it's true, Azen...you're nothing like Sesshomaru... Laid-back. Always smiling. Commanding when you need to be..."

Simrah impishly grins to himself.

"Submissive in the bedroom when that's what I'm in the mood for... Self-deprecating and always apologizing. Crying when you're overwhelmed, down or have lost someone. Fiery and vindictive, when you get angry. Very multifaceted, imperfect and real. Nothing like him... Though one thing I do think you guys have in common, is your looks. Pointy ears and long, pale hair and chiseled features and muscle... and blue eyes, instead of gold and no claws or markings... Basically an original character or OC, which those silly fangirls, hate as well."

"Fuck them. I'm awesome. Who cares what they think... But too bad, I don't have all of those supernatural abilities, Sesshomaru has though... That would be pretty cool, aye?"

"But you have advanced technology. Even better."

"Yeah. Warp drives and levitating beds and being able to visit other worlds, is kind of cool."

"Indeed, it is... Well, I think we should try to get back to sleep... Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow... New worlds to take samples from. New galaxies to see..."

"Yeah. You're right. Let's get back to bed, then."

After Azen snuggles up to Simrah with his head resting on his broad chest, it isn't long before they fall back into a deep, peaceful slumber.

The End


End file.
